


that's not a resolution

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Time to write up those New Year resolutions!





	

Kili and Fili each took a sheet from the yellow note and wrote down their resolutions in black Sharpie. Kili's silly rule that they couldn't take the resolution back once it was written. They agreed to three resolutions each.

 

After a few minutes, Fili flipped over his sheet, put the cap on his sharpie. He looked awfully smug. He waited patiently as his brother finished up and flipped over his paper too.

 

"Okay, you first," Fili said.

 

Kili flipped his paper over once more, and read his first resolution. "I wanna work so hard that I get a promotion at the forge."

 

Fili titled his head. "Commendable."

 

"Okay, what's yours?"

 

Fili read from his sheet, "I resolute to fuck my brother everyday." 

 

"What?! That's not a resolution!"

 

"Are you saying you don't want to help my goal?"

 

Kili rolled his eyes. "That was the only thing you wrote down, wasn't it?"

 

"Yep."

 

Kili smacked his hand on his own forehead. "Goddamnit. Well, better get started, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
